saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki
'is a player of Sword Ar Online. Her alter-ego is the Black Rose Witch, which is the principal antagonist in Thorns Within the Heart. She has a unique skill than notice her before all other player, Botanokinesis, the power of controling and summoning monster NPC of plant element. Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online: She wears a brown cloack coming out from her back and covering reat part of her head. Her face is covered by a white mas with several red lines on it, with three bangs coming out from the side of her head. The rest of her is body wears dark red dress, with a belt on herwaist where she carreis her weapon and black fingerless elbow leght gloves on her arms. Afterwards she weared a new red outfit covering her body, and a red chest plate with a black line on the middle. She wears a red neck choker attached to her outfit, and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high heeled pumps or sandals with them. Personality Aki has a very cold and distant nature to her demeanor, a result of spending tme being treated as a monster. She viewed everyone around her as her enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. Aki's rage at the world continued to grow, until the moment she became the Black Rose Witch, where her hate and anger reached its limits, hiding herself beneth the mask to have vengeance to those that had insulted or despiesed her. Yet deep inside her heart, she is suffering due to she is not accepted and she cannot fully control her powers, a reason she asumed this mean and distant nature. With assistance from Galant this allowed Akito finally find peace and be willing to join normal society again. After joining Galant and her brother back, Aki's demeanor has become much more caring, kind-hearted, valuing true friendship and becoming eager to help those close to her whenever possible. Background Not much is known about her, but the fact that she has and elder brother named Naoto. Combat Prowess Her skill on battle is the greatest shown by any otehr female character is SAO:PoA. Acording to Galant, her speed matches even Asuna's at the time of fighting with a rapier. She also has great agility and speed, making her even a match for the Slayer of Cerdic. Yet even with this, She would rather make her familiars and monsters face her oponent defeating or killing them slowly. On dificult situations, or those that her rage overcomes her, she uses her ace and the most powerful of her monsters, Black Rose Dragon. Relationships 'Galant Aki has shown a strong connection to Galant, being thankful that he helped her gain acceptance of who she is, and as he helped her overcome her self doubt and proved to her that she could change and make friends, despite everyone else she ever encountered telling her otherwise. She also seems to have fellings for him. Naoto Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:95' *'HP:18500' Main Equipment *「Noir Rose Epine」 One-Handed Rapier) One Handed Rapier Skills *'Linear' *'Shooting Star' *'Star Splash' *'Flashing Penetrator' Notable Achievements *Slayer of the Black Rose Dragon. Music Theme Theme= |-|Battle Theme = Trivia *Aki is based on Akiza Izinki and Kallen Kozuki **Her unique skill is based on the powers Akiza held. *Aki means autumn, a reference to her unique skill. *Aki seems much older than she actually is. *Aki is the youngest character by far on the timeline. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Unique Skill User Category:SAO Player Category:Clearer